The Lives We Lead
by Roses of the Storm
Summary: AU no magic. James Potter has arrived at a new school, and meets the girl of his dreams. But what's up with the two other students, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, and why is Remus so ill? Slash.
1. A New Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own this, and I never will unless someone's god loves me more than anything else in the world. Until then I shall write lowly fanfiction.

Warning: This contains slash. Don't like it, press the back button. Do like it? Then read on. I don't think there are many spoilers in this, but read the books anyways.

AN: This is AU. As in no magic. This idea just popped in my head and wouldn't leave. So there we have it. I think the last year of school before you leave for college is called your eleventh year in England, but if I'm wrong please tell me. I'm American, and as much as I love all things British, I don't know that much. Well, enjoy!

His eleventh year. He couldn't believe his parents would do this to him. Just up and move in his eleventh year of schooling. He supposed that it wasn't reasonable of him to expect his father to turn down a huge promotion just so he could finish his last year of school, even if it meant that he had to leave his friends behind and start a new life. But no one ever said James Potter was reasonable.

He looked up at his new school, Hogwarts Academy. Who the hell named a school Hogwarts? If the students were as weird as the school, then this would be a hell of a trip.

James entered the building and looked around. According to the note that had been mailed to his parents, he was supposed to go to the vice principal's office. What the note didn't tell him was where that office was located. He looked around for assistance of some kind, a map or a sign, even a teacher. However, what he got was an angel.

She had long red hair that went down to her mid-back. It was kept out of her face by a purple headband that complemented her knee-length olive green dress perfectly. James checked his mouth for drool, and satisfied that none was present, he approached her. He tapped her lightly on the shoulder, attempting to divert her attention from her locker to him.

However, he lost all coherent thoughts, as her eyes met his. They were the most amazing green orbs he had ever seen. They twinkled like emeralds in a glass of whiskey. Or like lettuce in a salad of radishes. He was pulled out of his amazingly poetic thoughts when the girl finally spoke, and he realized her voice was the most beautiful of all.

"May I help you with something?" she asked, in a soft melodic voice.

James snapped out of his reverie and ran a hand through his already tousled hair.

"Umm… yeah, actually, you can. I'm new, and I was wondering where the vice principal's office was."

The girl's smile brightened rather quickly. She finished loading her backpack and closed her locker.

"You know, I'm actually heading that way right now. I'll walk you there. My name is Lily."

The girl stuck her hand out, which James immediately shook.

"Thanks. My name is James."

He began to follow Lily down the hallway, pausing every so often to glance at the other students. Most of them were staring at the boy and girl and whispering amongst themselves.

"Umm… Lily, why are we being stared at?"

Lily blushed and looked at the floor. She twirled a strand of hair around her finger before looking at James again.

"Well, probably because someone is walking with me. You see, I'm not that popular. In fact, there really aren't very many people who talk to me. So, for me to be seen with someone is kind of a big deal. I understand that you'll make more popular friends, but if you ever need me, don't hesitate to ask. Oh, here's Ms. McGonagall's office. Well have a good day!"

The girl bustled off before he even had a chance to say anything to her. As she wove through the students, he figured he might as well try anyways.

"Goodbye!" he shouted after her shrinking figure. He turned and entered the office, taking a seat next to another boy who was waiting.

He couldn't figure out why nobody liked the girl. She was sweet and beautiful, what about her wasn't there to like? He diverted his attention back to the boy next to him, who had just emitted a hoarse cough.

He was thin, extremely so, in fact, he looked rather sickly. His face was pale, but his lips were rather red and chapped. He had amber eyes that accented his tawny hair perfectly. His hair was pulled back into a short ponytail that went to his shoulders. He was wearing a beige collared short-sleeved shirt, along with brown corduroy bell-bottoms. He pushed up his round glasses and looked towards the door, where distinct yelling could be heard. James followed his gaze.

"Black how many times must I tell you to obey your teachers! No, don't answer that, it was a rhetorical question. You will receive two detentions, now get out of my office before I make it three!"

A young boy emerged from the office followed closely by an old woman. The boy had a smirk on his face, which had rather sharp angles and an aristocratic look. His eyes were a pale blue, and his hair was black. His rather wavy mane went down to his lower neck, which seemed to be a rather girly hairstyle to James, but then again it was the seventies, people dressed weird. He was clothed in a baggy black shirt and baggy black pants to match. Overall, he looked rather gothic, and a tad scary.

The woman, who James presumed was Ms. McGonagall, looked over at the two bespectacled young men. She nodded at the boy next to him, and then settled her penetrating stare on James.

"You're James Potter aren't you?" after receiving a nod she continued. "Ah yes, well, I'm sure you have already presumed I am Ms. Mcgonagall, your vice principal. Well, you have already received the rules and regulations in your letter correct?" she got another nod in response. "Well, good then. Here's your schedule. I do believe your first class is Social Science, so you may just follow these two," she gestured at the small boy in bellbottoms, and his friend in black, "as they have the same class as you. Good day."

James blinked at her rather concise manner. However, he turned his gaze to the two boys he was supposed to follow. They were gone.

"Hey, you. You better hurry up if you don't want to be late to your first class."

James turned his head to find the face of the boy in black smirking at him from the door. He hurried after the two boys as they made their way down the hallway.

They finally arrived in the classroom. James hesitated at the door, but the two other boys continued walking in. The teacher, who was an old and gray man didn't even notice as the two seated themselves in the back of the class. As it seemed that the teacher would never notice James, he took a seat towards the window. He got a few questioning glances, especially as he took out paper for which to take notes on whatever the teacher was lecturing about. Something, that it seemed, that no one else was doing. In fact most of the students seemed to be sleeping, and the two boys he had followed were passing notes. James sighed. This was definitely a weird school.

AN: I hope you liked it. REVIEW monkeys REVIEW!


	2. Lunch

AN: My lovely little update. Ahhhhh. This story won't have a Peter or a Severus, unless I find a way to put them in. No Voldemort either.

Challenge: The first person that can identify Remus's illness will get a story dedicated to them. They get to choose the pairing and the plot of the story, or requirements, unless they don't want to. By the way, I don't do R ratings. One guess per a person. You have to have an account at otherwise people can guess multiple times under different names. There will be clues throughout the story, but remember that Sirius is overprotective of Remus, and may not allow him to do things that he can do, or may treat him as if he's sicker than he really is. I'll announce when the contest is over, but I won't say who won until I get to the chapter where we find out what Remus has. Oh, and remember, this has no magic, so it is not a magical sickness. Good Luck!

Lunchtime came, and James was at a loss. He scanned the lunchroom for an empty table, but none were found. Though, he had a feeling that even if a table had been free, it would've been reserved. This school was just like his old one. It may be weird, but it still had the normal cliques found in every school.

James could identify them all. There were the popular kids, the ones with the letter jackets and girls in skanky outfits hanging all over the guys; and some other girls too. Then there were nerds, or the kids sitting with their textbooks open discussing the latest developments at NASA. Then there were the hippies/druggies, because not all druggies were hippies, and not all hippies were druggies, but enough of them were both, so they all sat together. There were the drama kids, who were all in flowing dramatic clothing quoting Shakespeare. And of course, we can't forget the Goths, who were all in black talking about how depressing life was. There were also the tables of people who didn't really go anywhere, but had enough friends that they could get themselves a table. James scanned the table for a familiar face, anyone he could sit with. He didn't fancy eating in the bathroom, which was the only other place he could think of.

Just as he was about to head towards the men's room, a small table in the corner caught his eyes. There were only two occupants at the table, one in black and one in beige. Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, as he had found their names to be.

They didn't appear to be the most welcoming pair, however James was running out of options. He decided to approach.

"May I please sit here?"

The boy named Sirius raised his head and peered at James appraisingly. His eyes had a cold glint in them and James was sure he was going to be turned away, when the other boy spoke.

"Yes, you may. My name's Remus Lupin, and this is Sirius Black."

Sirius scowled, but he didn't say a word against his friend.

They ate in awkward silence, only interrupted by the occasional angry glares from Sirius, and consequently the kick in the shins from Remus, making the boy in black yelp. However, just as James was beginning to think the bathroom was a good idea, his angel arrived.

"Hi, um James, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to eat lunch with me. I mean, we'd have to eat outside and all, since all the tables are full here, and it is rather windy, but I was just wondering." The girl finished with a nervous blush and a hopeful look in her eyes. James couldn't have said no if he tried.

"Wait, Lily!" Remus interrupted. "You know, you can sit with us. I mean, well, the weather really is terrible."

Lily looked rather surprised. Her eyes widened a bit, but she sat down anyways.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. It's just you two always sit alone, and I didn't want to intrude or anything." Lily blushed even more, and looked down towards her shoes.

"No, really, it's alright Lily." Remus assured her. "I understand, that we've always been private people, but I think we need to make friends with people besides each other."

Sirius glowered at the last comment, but stopped his childish behavior when Remus sent a withering look towards him.

The four students began to talk about the school, mostly to help James out. They told him what teachers to avoid, as well as which students were friendly, and which weren't.

After about fifteen minutes, Remus used a napkin to wipe his face, where some food had gotten on his cheek. He glanced at the napkin, and quickly stuffed it into his bag. He rose from the table, walking away, turning his head to tell them his destination.

"I'm heading to the bathroom, I'll be back soon."

He continued to the door of the lunchroom, pausing as Sirius ran after him. Sirius turned to speak to James and Lily too.

"I'm going to go with. Hold down the fort!"

The two then turned the corner, and headed out of sight. James quirked an eyebrow at the odd behavior, but said nothing. After all, this gave him time with Lily.

"Those two are rather odd aren't they?" he asked her.

She nodded her agreement.

"Yea, they spend almost all their time together. Nobody really knows much about them. They've been best friends ever since they started at Hogwarts, and ever since they've been inseparable. They barely even talk to other people."

James raised his eyebrows. This was definitely interesting.

"So, do you know _anything_ about them?"

Lily smiled, and James inhaled sharply. Her smile made her face even more beautiful than before. Which was definitely a tough feat.

"Someone's curious. All I know is that they're really close. Sirius lives with Remus and his parents. Apparently he left home, and never went back. I only know this because Sirius's little brother Regulus always goes on about how Sirius betrayed their family. Well, I also know that Remus is ill."

"Yeah, I was wondering about that. He looks pretty sickly."

Lily nodded, a grave look on her face.

"No one knows what's wrong with him, except Sirius, but it's pretty nasty. He's always been rather ill, but it's gotten worse over the years. He's not even allowed to participate in P.E. anymore. And Sirius is always worried sick. He's always treating Remus like a cripple. As far as I can tell it annoys Remus, I don't think he's really that ill. I mean, Sirius carries his books to his classes, which is rather extreme. But he's still pretty weak."  
"Hmmm…" James pondered. There was something up with these two, and he wanted to know what it was.

Remus was currently in the bathroom, standing in front of a mirror. He checked that no one but Sirius was present and pulled a small tube from his pocket. He began to apply concealer to his face and a little to his arms, while listening to Sirius rant.

"I know what you meant, when you said we needed more friends. You meant that I would, in case you die."  
Remus shook his head sadly.

"When I die Sirius, when I die. Look, I don't like this anymore than you do. But I've accepted it, and you need to too. I'm not going to be around much longer, and I want to make sure you have people looking out for you when I'm gone. To keep you from doing something stupid."

Sirius's arms encircled him around the waist. He turned around and met the pale blue eyes with his amber ones. He softly kissed Sirius's lips, and looked into his eyes again, while putting his arms around Sirius's neck.

"I don't want to lose you Remy."

Remus sighed softly.

"I don't want to lose you either, but it's inevitable. I'll wait for you when I pass, I promise. Just don't do something stupid. Promise?"

"Promise."

AN: Well review, and guess about my contest. Go, now! What are you waiting for?

I don't know what it's called in England, but in America P.E. is physical education, or gym. Basically the class you play games in and run around in.


	3. Bedtime

AN: Here we are, another chapter.

Contest: I've decided that all the reviewers that guess correctly will get a chapter dedicated to them. Depending on how many people get it right everyone may get a chapter themselves, or I may dedicate one chapter to everyone. Either way, your names will be posted. However, the first person to guess correctly still gets a fic. So, if someone has already guessed your disease still guess, because you may get a chapter dedicated to you. So be on the look out for clues!

It had been a month since James had first set foot inside Hogwarts. Slowly but surely, he had made friends with Sirius and Remus, though he was not as close to them as they were to each other. Sirius never let Remus out of his sight, and there were good reasons too, as James had found. Remus got exhausted quickly, and would occasionally suffer memory lapses. James still didn't know what was wrong with him, and he didn't intend to ask. He would rather wait for them to tell him. He didn't believe it was right of him to ask such a personal question. Besides, Sirius seemed stressed enough without James asking him what was wrong with his friend.

At the moment, Remus was seated at the desk in his and Sirius's room. His parents didn't mind their relationship; in fact they encouraged it. They believed that the love Remus received from Sirius, was good for their son, and helped him through his illness. Besides, Remus's parents felt they had no right to judge who their son was in love with. Despite being born in the '40s, Remus's parents were hippies. They identified with most of the beliefs of the flower children, and thus had joined them, though they stayed away from the drugs that many hippies were on. After all, they had a sick child to care for.

The ill boy was currently hunched over a piece of paper on the desk. He was writing carefully on the piece of paper, considering each line he wrote carefully before transcribing it from his mind to the paper. Occasionally he would cross out a line, replacing it with something he thought expressed his thoughts better.

"Remus, what are you doing?" Sirius asked as he approached the boy from behind. He had just finished up his shower and was dressed flannel pajama bottoms, and a white undershirt. Remus smiled at Sirius, assuring him with this simple gesture.

"Nothing, just some homework."

Sirius frowned. That was rather un Remus-like. He always did his homework way ahead of time.

"I thought you finished your homework already. Besides, you shouldn't be up so late working on it. You know the teachers won't hold it against you if you don't finish all your homework, you've been excused from it all."

Remus diverted his eyes nervously.

"Well, it's rather important."

Sirius looked over at the piece of paper. Remus sighed, but made no attempt to stop him.

"Remus, this isn't homework."

Remus sighed and shook his head.

"No, it isn't. It's my will. I just didn't want to upset you."

Sirius looked at Remus, a confused look covering his face.

"I thought that your will was already settled. Didn't you do that a few months ago?"

"Yeah, but this is different. It's a living will. This tells what I want done with me in case I'm no longer able to make decisions. It dictates who is responsible for making choices for me if I lose my mental capability. The doctor said that it's possible that that may happen, especially since I already have memory lapses, and I want to be prepared. I would like you and my parents to have an equal say. I trust you just as much as them to take care of me, but under normal law, they would be the ones to make the decisions."

Sirius bit his bottom lip, and his eyes watered a bit.

"Do you have to do it now?"

"Yes, you never know what will happen. My death is inevitable, but I want to go my own way."

Sirius gave a wan smile and nodded.

"Just come to bed though. You know you need all the sleep you can get."

Remus nodded, and climbed into their bed, where Sirius was already seated. He took a seat between Sirius's spread legs, and leaned back onto Sirius's chest. Sirius pushed him off. The ill boy whimpered a bit, but promptly stopped when Sirius began to massage his back.

"Mmm… that feels good Siri."

Sirius chuckled and kissed the back of the other boy's head.

"It also helps with your circulation. Just an added bonus, you know."

This continued on for a while, only stopping because Sirius caught Remus yawning. He chuckled and pulled both himself and his boyfriend under the cover. He wrapped his arms around Remus's midsection, kissing the boys neck before they both slipped off into the land of dreams, where everything was right with the world.

AN: I tried to put as many clues as I could in this chapter. I may reveal the illness in the next chapter, so I would guess now. Well, the next chapter or the one after that. Everything I have described is an actual symptom of this disease; I did research. So review! NOW!


	4. Three Words or The Hangover From Hell

AN: I'm back! I'll probably only be updating every other day since I'm attempting to read the book from hell. Anywho, I've gotten reviews from people telling me not to kill Remus. As much as I love Remus, he's going to die in this story. There won't be some miracle cure, that's why this story is under tragedy. He will die. I'm sorry.

The Contest: This is the last chapter before the mystery disease is revealed. So vote now or forever hold your peace.

It was 9:00 on a Saturday morning when James received a phone call. Now for normal people, 9:00 is a perfectly reasonable time to receive a phone call. Normal people are already up, perhaps enjoying a nice cup of coffee with their morning paper, or outside talking a nice walk in the park. But James was not a normal person, no. He was a teenage boy. (Dum dum dum!)

James had fallen asleep at about four in the morning rocking out to The Beatles. Well, it is rather hard to rock out to The Beatles; they aren't exactly what most people would call hard rock. Now, I don't mean any offense to The Beatles and their fans, their music is great to listen to. However, it isn't exactly music that makes you jump up and down on your bed while playing the air guitar and head banging. Which was exactly what James was doing. While listening to Yellow Submarine.

We, of course, must remember that James was rather drunk and high from a party he had recently returned home from. Which was why, when his mother came into the dark and foul smelling cavern that James called a room telling him he had an important phone call, James was rather annoyed. Especially because, that's right folks, James was extremely hung-over.

"What in bloody hell do you want?" James asked, never considering that it may have been his grandmother or someone of equal importance. Of course, he probably wouldn't have offended his grandmother since the person on the other end of the phone could hear nothing but slurred mumbling.

"James, is that you? Gods, what did you do last night?" Came the slightly odd sounding voice of Sirius from the other end of the telephone. James merely grunted at Sirius. Sirius, however, who was fluent in teenage boy speech, being one himself, was able to translate the grunt into its true meaning which was, 'Yes, it's me, and bugger off; it's none of your business what I did last night. Got more action than you though.'

"Hey! Don't take your hangover out on me. I didn't tell you to drink yourself into oblivion. Anyways, I was wondering if I could stay at your house for a bit. I'm ill."

James, at this point had made his way down to the kitchen, as it became apparent he wouldn't be sleeping for a bit. He had consumed two cups of coffee, and an aspirin, so he could at least speak in intelligible sentences.

"Why do you need to stay at my place if you're ill?"

"I can't stay here, because I could get Remus ill. It's just a common flu, I'm sure I'll be fine before you know it."

James sighed. He knew that Sirius and Remus were always taking precautions to avoid getting ill. Apparently Remus's mystery illness made him more susceptible to diseases, and thus getting even a common ailment could be serious for the young boy. James supposed he had to do the right thing in this matter.

"Sure, come over whenever you want."

"Thanks mate, you're spectacular!"

James sighed yet again. It was going to be a very long weekend.

Sirius had only stayed with James for two days. He was well, and ready to return home on Monday. As a precaution he had stayed home from school that day too, but only after making sure Lily took care of Remus for him.

Currently though, Remus was home with him, and they were both sitting on the bed. Sirius was placing small kisses along Remus's jaw, finally landing on the lips. He then proceeded to pin the sickly boy down, unbutton his shirt, and began placing butterfly kisses on his chest. Remus moaned, but sat up.

"No, Sirius we can't."

Sirius fixated Remus with the puppy dog eyes. No one resisted Sirius when he had the looked of a dejected and kicked puppy on his face. Sirius had used that look more times than he could count to get out of detentions. However, sometime during his 9th year, McGonagall had grown immune to it. But that didn't mean the 'look' was out of commission. No, it still wreaked havoc on all. The 'look' did not discriminate. Men, women, old, young, short, or tall, everyone was subject to the 'look'. And no one could resist it.

"Why not Remmie? You know the doctor said it was okay as long as we were careful."

Remus sighed and bowed his head, sandy hair spilling onto his face.

"I know, and I want it as much as you do. But what if the doctor is wrong? They don't know everything there is to know yet, and I don't want to accidentally hurt you. I could never live with myself if I did."

Sirius sighed dejectedly, but did not argue further. He had had this argument with Remus more times than he could count, and he didn't want to worry his love or pressure him. Sirius lay down on his side facing Remus. He wrapped his arms around the frail boy's waist and gently pulled him to that Remus was spooning against him. He placed a soft kiss on the other boy's cheek.

"I'm sorry, I understand. Don't worry about it."

He felt Remus begin to shake in his arms, meaning the boy was crying. Great, now he'd really done it. He began to stroke Remus's hair making comforting noises, while Remus was attempting to speak in between sobs.

"I'm so gasp sorry. I feel so gasp bad gasp that I can't gasp give you what you need."

Sirius combed his fingers through the tawny-haired boy's locks, attempting to sooth him. After a while it took effect and Remus stopped shuddering, instead just grasping onto Sirius's shirt for dear life.

"It's alright Remus, it really is. I'm not with you for that; I'm with you because I love you more than anything else in the world. You're everything to me, and I'm happy just being with you, just being graced with your presence. Just to be able to see you smile, and hear you laugh. I know you think that you don't give me anything in this relationship, but you give me everything. Because you are everything, at least to me, and I have you."

Remus looked up at the black-haired boy and smiled at him.

"Sirius Black, that has to be the sappiest thing I have ever heard you say. That's also the sweetest. Thank you so much. For just being here. And not leaving me. I love you."

Sirius smiled. He would never tire of hearing those three words from his lover.

The Contest: Okay, it may just be me, but I thought I gave away a major clue in this chapter. Possibly two. One thing though. Because this is AU, I changed the timeline of this disease a bit, but only by a few years. 6 or 7 at the most. Well, good luck! Oh, and the next chapter will have an entire piece about the importance of Remus's illness.


	5. The Media IS Useful!

AN: Yes, it's been a while. I just have too much stupid homework, and it's really annoying. Plus the book from hell has not gotten any shorter. And our teachers decided that since finals are so close that it's a great idea to give us piles of homework. So, I'm going to put out another chapter today, plus an author's note about the importance of Remus's illness. After that, I probably won't update for a while. Sorry.

"James, James!" Lily shouted as she ran towards the bespectacled boy after school. James turned around and raised his eyebrows at the girl. She was running towards him, her hair flying behind her.

"Lily what's wrong?" he asked, as she halted in front of him, gasping for breath in the cold December weather.

"James, I really need to talk to you. It's important. But I don't want to say anything here, we'll have to find somewhere private." James smiled. Turned out he would get to say those words he'd wanted to say since the moment he'd met Lily.

"So, my place or yours?" he said barely holding back a smirk. However, Lily seemed not to catch the innuendo or was too flustered to care. Either way, she continued on, much in the manner she had before.

"Well, my dreadful sister is probably at home with her whale of a fiancé, so how about yours." James nodded in agreement and the two set off together.

When they finally arrived at James's house, James realized the full extent of the situation. The girl of his dreams was in his house. The place where he ate and slept and bathed. And if she took one look at his room, she would be out of his life in a minute. He needed a plan and fast. Then, he saw his mother in the living room. His mother was a people person, and whenever they had guests, she spoke to them for hours, often preoccupying them until the end of their visit. He was sure whatever Lily had found couldn't be that important.

"How about the living room?" he suggested hopefully. Unfortunately, Lily had also caught sight of Mrs. Potter in the living room.

"No, your mother's in there, and I need to talk to you privately. So come on, your room's upstairs, right?" James nodded glumly and followed the red-haired girl up the stairwell.

They finally stopped outside the black-haired boy's room. With a deep breath of preparation, he opened the door. Lily made no comment, though she raised her eyebrows and frowned a bit. She sat down carefully on the edge of the bed, as if she was afraid of sitting on something. Her fear was definitely justified. James sat next to her, and looked at her with interest. If she was willing brave his room with absolutely no comments, then it must be good.

"I've found out what Remus has." James's eyes widened in surprise. He nodded at her to continue. "Honestly, I feel a little dumb, there's information everywhere, and I just can't believe I've missed it so far. I mean, he has all the signs, it was just so obvious!"

James was thoroughly surprised at this information. However, he still didn't know just what Lily was talking about.

"Lily, what are you going on about? And if it was so obvious, then why didn't you find it when you looked in the library?" Lily shook her head.

"Well, because it wasn't in the library. It's been on the news. Not quite as much recently, I'll give you that, but it has been on the news. It's more of a recent disease, you see. And since our books in the library are about 50 years old, they didn't help at all. Honestly, would it kill them to purchase a few more books for us!"

James gently grabbed Lily by her shoulders and shook her a bit, bringing the redhead out of her tirade.

"Lily, calm down. Just spit it out." Lily took a deep breath and looked James straight in the eye.

"James, Remus has AIDS."

AN: Dum Dum Dum! Bet you never saw that coming. Well some people did, because they won my contest. So this chapter is dedicated to you!

Ophel

DewNymph

Miss Anonymous hp

Dollface786

MoonyNZ

Librarycat 4410

rogue641

silver-sunn101

Captain Oz

Sarrie

satin insanity

Elayna Fournier

FanoraJane

And the Grand Prize winner…

YinsYang! 

So, just tell me what you want your fic to contain. Any guidelines, or pairings, or situations. Whatever you want. Just no R rating.


	6. The Gay Cancer

AN: I finally did it! Whew am I proud of myself. So anyways, the next chapter, which will also be published tonight, is just an author's note, explaining why I made it so Remus has AIDS. Also, so you know, I decided to throw the timeline of the disease off a bit.

AIDS was first identified in 1981, and named in 1983. It existed before that, and the first documented death due to AIDS was actually in 1959. However, it wasn't very widespread, so the doctor's didn't pay it too much mind. It's actually thought that AIDS spread from monkeys to humans as early as the 1600's. Anyways, in my story, AIDS is identified in 1961, and named in1963. It's an AU, so I reserve the right to change that.

I think all the information in this story is correct. I researched it online, and I believe the sources to be credible. However, if you spot a mistake please tell me so I can change it. Oh, and AIDS was actually called the 'Gay Cancer' in the beginning.

"Remus has what?"

Lily sighed and shook her head sorrowfully.

"AIDS, acquired immunodeficiency syndrome. It's the final stage of HIV."

James creased his eyebrows.

"Lily, are you sure this has been on the news? My mum watches the news every night, and I've never seen anything about this before." Lily thought for a moment and then it hit her. She snapped her fingers, and a look of triumph crossed her face.

"You may have heard about it under a different name. It's also called the 'Gay Cancer'. Or at least it was. In more recent news casting, they've been using its proper name. It's way more politically correct."

James sat in silence for a moment. This was a little too much to process. Gay Cancer? But then that would mean…

"Lily, does that mean that Remus is gay?"

"Well… no, not really. I mean, HIV is transmitted through bodily fluids, so-"

James smirked.

"Wait, bodily fluids? What, pray tell, are those?"

Lily slapped James's arm in annoyance. Honestly, boys could be so immature at the most inappropriate times.

"James, this is serious!" After receiving a sheepish grin for an apology, she continued. "Anyways, like I said, HIV is transmitted through bodily fluids, which are," she said throwing a glare at the boy sitting cross-legged in front of her, "blood, and, well, you know, sexual fluids. So, it's possible he got the virus through sex with another male, but he could have gotten it from a girl too. It's only called the 'Gay Cancer', because it's mostly a problem for the homosexual community. But that doesn't mean it doesn't affect others. But I really don't think that's how he got it. But you know the whole gay thing? Well, I wouldn't be surprised if he was. Just look at the way he and Sirius look at each other."

James attempted to ignore that last comment, and cocked his head to the side, managing to look thoroughly confused and concerned at the same time, which was a rather large feat for someone such as himself.

"Why not?"

"Because, for him to have AIDS, he would've most likely had HIV for at least a decade. And I doubt he was having sex that early. Before a lot was known about the virus people would receive blood transfusions that were infected since they didn't know to check for the virus. That's my guess. It's possible that his mother had it and passed it onto him, but it was pretty rare still when Remus was born. All in all, I think it was a blood transfusion."

"So… let me get this straight. Remus is always weak and ill because he has AIDS."

Lily squinted a bit, and looked rather thoughtful. James thought it looked rather cute.

"Yes and no. He is weak because he has AIDS, but he has AIDS because he has HIV. You see, HIV stands for human immunodeficiency virus. It kills off CD4+ T cells, that signal other cells in the immune system to do their jobs. Most people have 800-1200 CD4+ T cells per a square millimeter. However, once a person reaches about 200 CD4+ T cells per a square millimeter, they are classified as having AIDS. It severely weakens their immune system, causing them to become more susceptible to diseases. Their bodies can't even fight common illnesses and that eventually will cause their death unless something else comes along before that."

James breathed out and closed his eyes.

"Wow… just… wow. That has to be absolutely horrible. But what do we do now?"

Lily grimaced.

"Well, it may not be pretty, but there's only one thing to do. We confront him."

The time for them to confront Remus came sooner than expected. They got their chance the following Thursday, when they were studying with Remus in the library. Sirius was at home since he had been banned from the library a year ago for 'disruptive behavior'. It had taken a lot of work, but Sirius was finally able to trust Remus to be alone with James and Lily, or just Lily. At the moment he still didn't trust James to take care of him by himself.

The group of three was currently sitting at the table closest to the window, and was staring intently (in Lily and Remus's case) and glumly (in James's case) at the books spread across the table. Finally, Lily spoke, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Remus, um… we need to speak with you about something."

Remus looked up at Lily, concern in his eyes from hearing her uncertain tone of voice. Lily was one of the most confident girls he knew, so if she was unsure, something was off.

"What is it?"

Lily looked down at her hands. She was nervous about this, but she and James had agreed that she should do it considering she had about ten times more tact than James could ever hope to have.

"Well… I was doing some research, and, well, we know you have AIDS." The last part came out in a small whisper, but Remus still caught it. He began shaking, and his breathing was becoming erratic. Soon tears started to come from his eyes, though they weren't distinguishable from the sweat droplets running down his face.

"Holy shit! Lily, what's happening?" James asked becoming concerned. Lily got up and ran towards Remus, placing a hand on his forehead and checking his pulse.

"It's alright, I think he's just having a panic attack. We better get him back to Sirius though, it might help him."

Lily and James gathered the books from the table swiftly, and proceeded to drag Remus to James's car. James drove as fast as he could to Remus's house, while Lily sat in the back seat, her arms around Remus attempting to comfort him

The ill boy was curled in the fetal position, and was currently sobbing while muttering to himself.

"No, not again… please don't… so close… please… didn't do anything wrong, I swear…not my fault…"

They finally pulled into to the driveway. It took some major effort, but they managed to lift Remus out of the car and into the house. They set him down on the couch, and Lily began checking the tawny-haired boy, while James fetched Sirius.

"Sirius! Sirius!" yelled the bespectacled boy as he searched for him. At last the tall boy came bounding down the stairs.

"James, what's wrong?" the messy haired boy only pointed at the body on the couch.

"Oh god, Remus!" Sirius rushed over to the shaking form and drew him into his arms. He did it with an ease that can only come from lots of practice. He carefully carried the boy upstairs and placed him in the bed they shared, comforting him, and holding him until he calmed down. He continued stroking the flushed forehead, until the boy in the bed fell into a fitful sleep. Sirius then came back downstairs where a concerned Lily and a worried James were waiting.

"What the hell happened?" he asked in a furious whisper so not to disturb the sleeping form above them.

"Well… we know. That is to say, we know what's wrong with Remus, that he has AIDS. So we told him, we thought it might be easier if he knew we knew. But he kind of panicked. We're really sorry; we didn't expect that to happen."

Sirius heaved a sigh as sat down on the couch. He combed his fingers through his hair, looking much more exhausted than he normally did.

"So you know?" he received a nod in reply. "Well, I knew it was only a matter of time, you're both smart people, especially you Lily, you'd make a great doctor." Lily smiled and blushed.

"So I guess you have questions or something. You may as well ask me, because Remus is going to need time to rest, so you won't get answers from him any time soon. So shoot."

There was silence for a moment. Surprisingly enough, it was James who spoke first, not Lily.

"How did he get it?" Sirius took a deep, calming breath.

"He… he was young. Only 6 at the time. He was at his friend, Peter's house. They were supposed to be watched by Peter's older brother. Well, turned out his brother was stoned at the time." Sirius gave a short bitter laugh. "He locked his brother in the closet and raped Remus. He infected him. The worst thing is, that because his brother was only 15 at the time he only served 5 years in a juvenile detention center.

"Remus was terrible when I first met him. He had no friends at all. He was scared that some freak accident would take place and he'd infect someone else. He still is. He won't even let me french him. He thinks that he might accidentally infect me. Oh, and close you're mouth James, I'm sure Lily already pointed out our rather, erm, close, relationship." James promptly closed his mouth.

"I love him more than life itself. If I could take the illness from him I would, but I can't. I can, however, make sure you two don't hurt him. So if you two do anything to make him worse than he already is, I will make your lives living hells."

Lily looked up at Sirius, her eyes wide and sincere.

"Sirius I promise we will never hurt Remus. Never. We'll always be there for you two. I promise."

AN: There you have it. Read the next chapter, I promise it'll be useful, and not too boring. Reviews make the world go round!


	7. The Significance of Remus's Disease

The Importance of Remus's Illness

Why I chose AIDS: I chose to make Remus have AIDS for a number of reasons. First, it reminds me of lycanthropy. Also, it actually makes his and Sirius's relationship stronger. And finally, not many people really discuss AIDS.

AIDS and Lycanthropy: I believe that AIDS is a lot like lycanthropy, except for the whole once a month thing, and eventual death. Remus didn't choose to be infected, it happened against his will, and by someone who didn't control their illness so that they wouldn't infect others. Also, I believe that canon Remus's greatest fear is infecting someone by accident. Well, the Remus in my story is scared to death to give someone else his curse. He refuses to kiss Sirius with tongue because he fears that the doctors will discover AIDS can be transferred through saliva, or, they both will accidentally have bleeding mouths.

There is also a lot of prejudice surrounding AIDS as well as lycanthropy. In the canon world, Remus has issues getting a job because of his curse (note the shabby robes). People are extremely discriminatory against those infected with AIDS, and while it is illegal to deny someone a job or housing because they have AIDS, that doesn't stop people from being cruel and prejudiced, and sometimes even scared. And finally, there is no cure for AIDS or lycanthropy. There are medicines to make it easier and a little better (wolfsbane), but there is no final cure.

AIDS and the Relationship: One of the main purposes of AIDS in my story is to display how strong Sirius and Remus's relationship is. Remus is completely emotionally damaged after his rape, and he's never had friends. He has an illness that most of his classmates would fear should they ever find out. And then Sirius comes along.

Sirius is willing to care for Remus despite his illness. He knows what it's like to be different and left out (look at his crappy home life). He loves Remus no matter what, come thick or thin.

Also, Sirius has to give and give. He is in a relationship with a partner that he must care for. He also can't have sex with Remus. (While condoms should protect from HIV/AIDS, they aren't always effective, and Remus refuses to take chances.) Remus won't allow him to kiss with tongue. Overall, there is barely a physical relationship at all. Sirius will care for Remus until his death. He loves him, and he knows that he will be left behind. I think that the fact that they can manage a relationship under those consequences is absolutely amazing.

AIDS in General: I finally chose AIDS because it isn't touched upon all too much. People know it exists, and there is an international AIDS day, but to most people it's just another disease. The truth is that AIDS is devastating many countries. Most people don't even care that much until it strikes someone in their family or friends.

But you have to think. There are people out there who are in the same situation as Sirius and Remus. It's real to them, not just another fanfic. They do have to deal with the pain and loss. I think that I most of all chose AIDS because people need to know. And I thought, who better than a bunch of people who enjoy reading slash. Because, like I said before, while AIDS isn't limited to homosexuals, those are the people most likely to get it in countries that aren't third world. So I hope that this has changed your views a bit. That's all I'm asking. Just look through the victim's eyes.

HIV can't be transmitted through saliva. Doctor's have found traces of the HIV virus in the saliva of those infected, but they also have found another component in the saliva that neutralizes the virus so that it can't be transmitted. AIDS still can be transmitted via oral sex though.


	8. A Spring For Every Winter

AN: Well, it's been a long time. Sorry about that, but life was really hectic. I had finals and graduation and my grandfather is ill. The past few weeks have just flown by. Unfortunately for you all I'll try to update once more before I leave on vacation, which will be on Friday. Then, I won't have Internet access for 3 weeks. I know, it is a tragedy. So anywho, onwards and upwards.

**Ophel: **If you read my author's notes, then you would know that I changed the timeline. Since it's already AU, I decided to make it so HIV/AIDS is discovered in 1961 and named in 1963. So that's why it works. You really should read my author's notes, because they do contain relevant information. Thanks for pointing it out anyways.

Remus had always loved the winter. The plants seemed dead, like they could never be resurrected. But they were really just sleeping. Waiting for the sun to warm them and wake them up once more. Remus supposed the reason he liked winter so much was because it reminded him of his life.

He had been so depressed before he had met Sirius. He wasn't normal and he was well aware of that. He couldn't play with the other boys who were discovering the joys of football and wrestling for fear of getting an open cut. He couldn't be near others with diseases, even the commonest cold. When other children had colds they merely sniffled or at the worst stayed home. Remus had to go to the hospital to be checked upon. Now, to be honest all these precautions were smart, but not completely necessary. But it didn't matter, because Remus was different no matter what. He lived in fear that someone would find out and he would be exposed to everyone and be discriminated against. Consequently, he had no friends.

When he was eleven he transferred to a new school. All the students there knew each other, and Remus was alone again. That was, until the Blacks forced their eldest son into the school. Sirius was a troublemaker and had been expelled from every school that he had attended before. St. Judith's was the last resort for him. Well that, and then he would be forced into military academy in the States.

The Blacks were rich and they made sure that everyone knew it. They were a proud family; they had standards and high ones too. Ones that Sirius had never met. At the new school Sirius was an outcast a lot like Remus. Everyone thought that he was this snotty rich kid who was spoiled rotten and they had all stayed away from him. Sirius hadn't really minded, until he saw Remus.

At first he thought that Remus would be like all the other students, but he soon found that young loner was very much like himself. Sirius decided to befriend the young boy, but he found it to be much harder than he had previously expected. However, the black-haired boy was not deterred. Blacks always get what they want.

Sirius and Remus began a tentative friendship that turned into much more. Sirius noticed Remus's odd illness and he researched it. However, when he found out he didn't leave Remus, as the ill boy had believed he would. Instead, he became much more protective of the boy, and they became much closer.

Their relationship didn't progress like others did. The only normal thing about it was that they were friends first, though many relationships don't even have that foundation. Many people kiss and sometimes even have sex before love is even mentioned. However, Sirius proclaimed his love to Remus at the tender age of 13. Many people would believe that it was said jokingly, or it was just childish love that meant nothing. Or even a spur of the moment thing. But it was none of those things.

Remus could vividly remember the first time Sirius had told him he loved him. Remus had made friends with another boy in their year. His name was Severus Snape, and Sirius despised him. Looking back it was probably jealousy, but at the time it seemed more like downright complete and utter loathing. Anyways, one day he discovered what Remus's illness was and completely flipped out. He was much less than understanding and regarded Remus as complete and utter filth. He brought the sandy-haired teen to tears.

So Sirius found Remus crying in a corner of the library. He crouched next to the broken boy and gently wrapped his arms around him. Sirius comforted the ill boy the best he could, but it was difficult. Remus insisted that Severus was right, and that no one could ever care about him, no one could ever want him. Sirius told him that he was wrong and that he loved him no matter what. And Remus found that he reciprocated.

Despite the fact that they were 13 and thus had raging hormones everything was so innocent. When they told the other that they loved them it was never connected to hungry kisses and stolen nights. It was connected to the comfort of some one who cared so deeply for you that they would die for you. Of someone to hold you when the nightmares got too bad. And someone who was forever.

They never even kissed until they were 14 and even then the kisses were chaste and merely for comfort's sake. It was at this time that they entered Hogwarts Academy. They were a curiosity to many of their classmates. It was no wonder though. They all wanted to understand how the quiet, shy, and intelligent boy ended up being inseparable from the loud, rambunctious, Goth-like boy. Of course there were rumors about the nature of their relationship, though the pair was never aware of it. Other students generally stayed away from them, especially after the incident in which Sirius had beat up a boy for mocking Remus for his sickly nature. Everyone quickly began to learn to stay away from the odd pair, and the two were content.

It was at age fifteen that Sirius ran away from home. He had never agreed with his family's values, and one night they went too far. They found out about his relationship, if it could really be called one, with Remus and had beaten him before disowning him. It was a scared and broken Sirius Black that turned up on the Lupins' doorstep that late October night. Thankfully, the Lupins had been more than willing to take in the boy who had made their son smile again. To them he could've been a murderer, and they wouldn't have cared. They knew he made their son happy and that he would never hurt him and that was enough.

So Sirius and Remus got a kind of relationship that was built to last. It wasn't based on sex, obviously because there was none. It was purely a mental bond merely enhanced by hugs and soft kisses. Remus knew that he could never have what most people had, but he was actually thankful. Sirius was amazing and he didn't think he would have the same connection with him if he were able to have sex. Yes, Remus Lupin was lucky in a way. He was lucky to have Sirius as a reminder that there is a spring to every winter.

AN: Sorry about the whole Snape thing. I had to have someone find out and treat him badly, and Snape was the only person who really worked besides a OC. I personally love Sev and have a major thing for him. I know, right now you're all saying ewww, but I can't help but love him. So remember boys may come and go, but a reviewer is forever!


	9. Happy Christmas

AN: Well, here it is like I said. But there are much more important issues to be dealt with. Like the fact that HBP comes out in ONE MONTH! I'm sooo happy. Well, I leave tomorrow so no updates for a while. Sorry.

The Lupins threw a small party on Christmas Eve that year. Not many were in attendance; just close friends and family. The night was no longer young, and the atmosphere was quiet and languid. Lily and James were sitting on the couch kissing like there was no tomorrow, much to Sirius and Remus's amusement. The Lupins were firm believers in tradition, so when Lily and James had been caught under the mistletoe they had been forced to kiss. It turned out that they quite enjoyed the sensation and had remained lip-locked thereafter.

The other guests were all occupied in some way. Mrs. Lupin was busy putting away leftovers, while Mr. Lupin attempted to get her to dance with him. Uncle Joshua was rather drunk and was explaining to an equally drunk Aunt Christine and slightly sober, but may as well be drunk Cousin Ike how he had learned to communicate with seagulls. The rest of the family had already gone home or was passed out in various places around the house, except for Remus's youngest cousin, Alex who was trying to figure out what was in all the presents under the Christmas tree. After a while Alex got bored with shaking all the brightly wrapped boxes and settled for poking his Uncle Leo, who was passed out nearby, in various places.

Sirius and Remus however could not be bothered to notice any of this. They were dancing in the middle of the living room to a song from one of Mr. Lupin's old albums. It was a nice slow song, but the couple could really care less about the music. Remus's head was resting on the taller boy's shoulder, while his arms hooked under Sirius's. Sirius pulled the sickly boy closer and settled his arms around Remus's waist, where they rested comfortably.

It was perfect, completely and utterly perfect. The two boys weren't aware of anything except each other and the soft music that they were swaying to. They didn't notice when James moaned a little too loudly, they didn't notice when Uncle Joshua puked on the new easy chair, and they didn't notice when Mrs. Lupin came out screaming at Uncle Joshua, obscenities flying from her mouth as if she was a sailor. All they saw was each other, and that was all they needed. All worries were forgotten, all problems gone. They forgot about school, about drunks, and the fact that this was probably the last Christmas Remus would ever see. It was all too sweet to last, and true to that idea the song ended and they were brought back to reality. Stains were cleaned, relatives driven home, teenagers disentangled, and the boys went to bed.

Remus awoke early Christmas Day to an overly excited Sirius. He seemed like a three year old who had just finished off an entire cake, minus the chocolate smeared around his mouth. Remus hid his head under the pillow and groaned.

"Siri, what time is it?" Sirius glanced at the clock and shrugged.

"Only 6:38. Come on, it's Christmas, so get your arse up. There are presents to be opened, friends to be teased, and cups of eggnog to be drunk. Besides, I want to give you your present."

Remus sighed. Once Sirius was awake there was no point in trying to go back to sleep anyways.

"Fine, but only if I get to give you yours." Sirius grinned and nodded before tramping off to some unknown section of the house. The dark-haired boy was very paranoid about his presents and found obscure parts of the house to hide them in. He never used the same hiding spot, and no one could ever locate his presents. Sirius returned a few minutes later, a box wrapped in gold in his hand.

"So, where'd you hide it this year, Siri?" The tall boy's face lit up and cracked into a huge smile.

"You know that black box with poison in it for rats and mice in your basement?" Remus's face paled considerably.

"Tell me you did not hide it with the dead rats!" Sirius rolled his eyes and huffed dramatically.

"I'll have you know that I'm not that daft. I removed that box and put in another one with no holes in it. That way the stupid rats wouldn't try anything. Brilliant hiding place, isn't it?" Remus shook his head and smiled exasperatedly.

"Of course Sirius, they always are. But don't let mum find out that you moved the poison. She's been going completely crazy with the rat problem." Sirius had the decency to look somewhat abashed, though it faded in a moment or so, and was replaced by a rather giddy look.

"Well, open it!" Sirius hopped up in down in excitement as Remus methodically removed the paper.

Inside was a simple black velvet box that was used to hold jewelry. Inside the box was a gold band, a simple yet beautiful ring. Remus had always hated silver, though he could never explain why. His breath caught in his throat and he looked up at Sirius with questioning eyes.

"What- what is this?" His amber eyes were shining, and the black haired boy smiled softly.

"Rem, we can't get married. But if we could I'd like to. I know, that, well, we don't have a lot of time left together. So, this is a promise ring. To show that I promise you I'll be there until the end. Because death won't do us apart. Even after we're both pushing up daisies we'll find some way of staying together." By the end of the small speech both boys were crying softly. Remus broke the uncomfortable silence with a small smile and a few chuckles.

"Look at us, crying like a couple of girls. We're giving homosexuals a bad name." Sirius smiled slightly, but there was worry in his eyes.

"So, you'll wear the ring, right?" Remus smiled and flung his arms around the taller boy knocking them both onto the bed. He placed a quick kiss on Sirius's lips, and smiled.

"Of course! Thank you, it's absolutely beautiful. But now I have to give you your present!"

Remus's present turned out to be a scrapbook outlining his and Sirius's relationship. They spent the rest of the morning looking through it and laughing at all the ridiculous photographs, including the one of Remus's eleventh birthday. Sirius had decided it would be a good idea to get Remus a pet toad. However, the toad had escaped and managed to hop into the birthday cake, splattering it everywhere. In the photo Mrs. Lupin looked livid (she had baked the cake after all), Remus was laughing, and Sirius was attempting miserably at looking innocent. After laughing uncontrollably for about five minutes Sirius turned and met Remus's amused gaze.

"Happy Christmas, love." He smiled and gave Remus a quick peck.

"Happy Christmas to you too."

AN: I hope you didn't die of fluff overdoses. Anywho, there have been a number of ideas flying around my head so here's a list of stories. Just tell me which ones you'd like to see soon. Or which ones you hate. Any general ideas. You could review while you're at it too.

After The Moon: Just some pointless JPxRL fluff in the hospital wing after the full moon. One-shot

Happy Birthday Love!: It's Sirius's 16th birthday and of all people his boyfriend forgets. However, he's about to get the best present anyone could receive. SBxRL slash. One-shot.

Torn: The worst thing imaginable has happened to Remus, leaving him scarred for life. However, through all the pain can he gain something more? Slash, m-preg.

Closing Time: After Voldemort's defeat Harry and Draco have left the wizarding world for a simpler life. They're happy and everything is going great until they are found by an old friend and asked to return to their old lives. Slash, m-preg.

White Houses: Title will probably change. After graduation Oliver and Percy went separate ways. However, when Percy needs a place to stay and Oliver and his roommates happen to have an extra room what will happen? A story of English majors, tea addictions, lesbians, laundry, and an infatuated owl. Slash. Duh.

The Way He Is: Ever wonder why Severus Snape turned out the way he did? A collection of events that made him the way he is, starting form age five to right after Voldemort's defeat at the hands of a baby. Told in first person. Mentions of slash.

Pretty Boy: Boys aren't supposed to wear make-up. So why the hell does Sirius look so good in it? SBxRL one-shot.

Rebel Yell: At Lily and James's wedding Sirius just had to sing karaoke. SBxRL one-shot.

Wrong: James's father confronts him on the nature of his and Sirius's relationship. James just doesn't understand why it's wrong. SBxJP one-shot slash.

The Hippogriffs and the Pixies: Sirius needs to have a certain talk with Harry about the facts of life. However, he finds he soon needs some help from outside sources. Mentions of slash.

Wish Upon a Star: AU, no magic. Remus visits a sanitarium, and meets the youngest resident, a young boy the name of Sirius Black. What starts as a tentative friendship turns into a fight for freedom and trust. Slash.


	10. The Teacher From Hell

AN: God, it's been a month since I updated! I'm so sorry. First I was on vacation, than I was recovering from being on vacation, and then I had writers block. And then all the sudden out of nowhere, I'm riding in the elevator today, and this pops in my head. So here you have it. Don't worry, updates will come more often.

Winter Hols were finally over, and school was back in session. James and Lily were officially a couple, and while this spared Sirius and Remus from all the sexual tension that occurred when the two were in the same room, it did mean that James and Lily made out at every opportunity they could.

The four were currently sitting in the only class they had together, which was World Studies. While the class was interesting, at least in Lily and Remus's opinion, James and Sirius refused to ever admit that any class was interesting, the teacher was horrible. Mrs. Loderly, the teacher from hell.

She could inspire fear with just one look in your direction. She was short, plump, and she waddled. Her gray hair was always straggly and loose, reminding the students of the creature from Roman mythology, Medusa. Her eyes were a piercing blue, which could make a student piss in his or her pants, in fact it had happened on one or two occasions. But the most fearsome thing about her was her smile.

Mrs. Loderly was old and bitter. She didn't have a lot to smile about. In fact, the only things that made her smile were her cats and making the students miserable. So whenever she smiled her students knew they were to be afraid. And today, Mrs. Loderly was smiling. Very widely.

"Today, my dears, we will be starting a new project. You and a partner will be assigned a country, and I expect you to prepare a presentation on your country's culture, politics, history, customs, and any other relevant information. This will be due a week from Friday."

Collective groans sounded from the students. Their semester finals were quickly approaching and two weeks would not be enough to finish such an extensive project. It may not sound like much, but Mrs. Loderly's standards were unusually high. In fact, there were only four students with O's in her class. Remus, Lily, Severus, and Katherine.

"Now, I will be placing you all with your partners today… Mr. Potter and Ms. Evans," The couple smiled at each other and moved so they would have seats together. A series of other pairs were called, until only Remus, Sirius, Severus, and Frank were left.

"Ah, Mr. Lupin and Mr. Snape, and Mr. Black and Mr. Longbottom."

Sirius's mouth dropped open and he gaped for a minute. Frank looked worried about his partner, while Severus just managed to look displeased greatly. Remus walked over to Sirius's seat and tried to soothe him. However, the dark-haired boy would have nothing of it.

"What do you mean Mr. Lupin and Mr. Snape?" As Sirius shouted at her the teacher just smiled widely. She knew she had hit a nerve and she was enjoying every second of it. Mrs. Loderly spoke to Sirius as if she was speaking to a two-year old.

"Well, Mr. Black, I mean that they shall be working together." Sirius spluttered indignantly and glared at the teacher.

"I know that, it's just that I always work with Remus! It's like a rule or something!" His voice was slowly but surely rising, and the class was waiting, anticipating the battle that was sure to take place.

"Mr. Black, I assure you that while you and Mr. Lupin may always be together, it is not a rule in my knowledge. Besides, I believe it would be good for you two to spend some time apart. Unless, of course, you can give me a legitimate reason to partner you two?" The last part was said with a sickly sweet smile accompanying it. At this point Remus was pale with fear, while Lily and James were both shaking with anger. Sirius scowled darkly; he knew what she was playing at, but he refused to give her the satisfaction.

"Well," he ground out, "I don't particularly trust Snape with Remus." Mrs. Loderly's eyes narrowed.

"Ah, but you see Mr. Black, you are not Mr. Lupin's guardian. I'm sure that he can fend for himself, and perhaps he would not need so much help if you allowed him to take care of himself every once in a while." The last remark was said scathingly, but before Sirius could respond the bell rang, marking the end of class. James and Lily dragged Sirius out of the room before he could make another remark, but not before he managed to spit into the teacher's coffee. Thankfully, Mrs. Loderly didn't notice.

…………….

It was lunchtime and Sirius still hadn't calmed down. Remus was attempting to soothe him by rubbing circles in his palm under the table, but it was to no avail. Eventually, the thick tension broke and Sirius bolted upright, nearly spilling his milk all over James.

"That's it! I'm going to Professor McGonagall to straighten this out. I'm sure she can override that bitch's decision."

Lily smacked Sirius's arm, resulting in a rather loud noise to come from their table.

"Don't be so loud! You can't say that about a teacher, Sirius. It'll get you into more trouble than it's worth." Sirius scowled, grabbed his bag, and stalked off.

Now Professor McGonagall was a quiet, orderly woman. She ran a tight ship, and she was tough; after all she had to be, otherwise who else would balance out the headmaster's craziness. She thought she could handle anything. Of course, that was before she met Sirius Black.

She did admire Sirius, don't get me wrong, it was very hard not too. And his heart was in the right place. He was just a tad… brash. At least twice a month, usually more though, the boy ended up in her office. And more often than not, it was because of a Remus Lupin.

Sirius's love for the ill boy was truly sweet. But he was a little overprotective. Oh, who was she kidding, he would set an army on anyone who even dared to touch his love. Yes, Professor McGonagall knew of their relationship. Which is why, when Sirius Black came storming into her office that cold January afternoon, she had one guess why.

"Professor McGonagall, Mrs. Loderly has been an inconsiderate old bag!" The elder woman smiled and shook her head.

"A good afternoon to you too, Mr. Black" Sirius dismissed this comment anxiously.

"Well, what are you going to do about it?"

"First off, I'm going to tell you not to insult your teachers, at least not in my presence. Second, may I ask what she did to inflame you so much?" Sirius's face was set into a scowl, which soon became a pout.

"She separated Rem and I for a project." The professor rolled her eyes, though no one could tell as her spectacles hid the gesture.

"I hardly think that makes her a, what was it again? Oh yes, an inconsiderate old bag. Besides what do you want me to do about it?" Sirius shrugged wildly.

"I don't know! Tell her to put us together! Fire her! Who cares, I just need to stay with Remus!" Professor McGonagall smiled gently.

"Mr. Black, please, give it some time. You two will still spend all your of time together, nothing is different. Perhaps a little change will be good for you." She smiled hopefully, but her smile quickly turned into a frown as Sirius stomped out of her office, muttering things about teachers who were bloody useless. The professor smiled once more. That was Sirius Black for you. Completely passionate and totally unpredictable. She wouldn't have it any other way.

AN: Mrs. Loderly is based after this one teacher I have. God, she's creepy. Thankfully, she likes me. Mrs. Loderly is just a very exaggerated version of my teacher. And a lot meaner. Anywho, review or I will set the teacher from hell after you!


	11. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

I know what you're all thinking. 'Oh no, it's an author's note! That means that this story will either be cancelled or put on hiatus, possibly forever!' Or at least that's what I always think when I see an author's note. So, no, this isn't an update, but it isn't a bad thing either. In fact, it's a pretty good thing. I'm coming back to writing!

Now, I know you're all thinking 'what's taken her so long?' I actually have a fairly good explanation. First, I suffered major depression from HBP. Then, there was the addiction to Degrassi, hence the beginnings of a fanfiction, which I do intend to finish by the way. After that there was a nasty little infection, and then the worst case of writer's/creative block I have ever suffered from. It was like creative-constipation. I wanted to write or paint or something, but something was just wrong. Don't worry; I'm undergoing therapy for it currently. However, my therapy kicks everyone else's therapy's ass because my therapy involves me dying my hair blue or some other color. I am leaning towards blue though.

Also, I've started my freshman year, and it's horrible. I have a C! I don't do C's! So my workload will be pretty bad, which means less updates, but don't worry things will get better. My trig teacher is just a bitch. I'm not lying. Horrible lady…

But back to this story… I'm going to be redoing some parts. I started with a good idea, but some of my updates were done just to update, which makes for a pretty bad story. So, before I completely ruin my brainchild, I'm going to be re-vamping some parts. Nothing important will be changed, though there will be more detail. Don't worry it should get better. I'll try to update very soon Thank you all for putting up with me.

P.S. If you were wondering about Wish Upon A Star, it's actually going to become an original story at fictionpress since I don't see the point of making it a fanfiction when it really has so little to do with the HP universe. My fictionpress account is Roses of the Storm. Keeping it simple for your slash-crazed minds.


End file.
